


press X to come

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Irish Musician RPF
Genre: Being Ignored During Sex, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Playing video game, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, playing Dead by Daylight, playing video game while fucking, punishment mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥side note: I've added 'out of character' to my tags because I included a real musician. And personally I don't know him ofc so it's OOC!AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/bc8104309d5a211868172a1e28911c41/77dfee9b79a709b3-7c/s500x750/705bafe00a02ecd75114868f3f49fe8e18c956e0.jpg
Relationships: Fergus Gleeson/Reader
Kudos: 10





	press X to come

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.  
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> side note: I've added 'out of character' to my tags because I included a real musician. And personally I don't know him ofc so it's OOC!  
> AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/bc8104309d5a211868172a1e28911c41/77dfee9b79a709b3-7c/s500x750/705bafe00a02ecd75114868f3f49fe8e18c956e0.jpg

“What the fuck are you doing, hm?” Your boyfriend asked while he ran his fingers through your locks. Then he put his hand back on the controller and continued playing, while you stroked his crotch through his dark blue trousers. 

“You said you’re so good at this game you’d win even with your eyes closed…well, I’m not blindfolding you but this will be some challenge too.” 

“You can do whatever you want, I’m killing this.” You raised an eyebrow at him then glanced at the screen as his character was done fixing a generator then began to walk towards the other one. 

“Domhnall…fucking hell man!” He cussed as his brother messed up fixing the other generator and now the killer was chasing after them in the game. “Look at this other eejit…” He frowned as another random gamer messed up the generator and was caught, but at least his and his older brother’s character got away.

You always found it fun when he was in multiplayer mode in games with his brother, cause unlike Fergus, he was a noob. You snorted as you watched the tv screen then sat up next to Fergus as you watched him texting his brother to focus more on the timing. Mostly you joined the games too, but this time you reminded yourself what was your original plan. 

You reached down to undo his belt and you leaned in to his neck, where you began to kiss him, while you fumbled with his belt then the button of his trousers. As you slipped your hand down under his pants, you loved the warmth you felt, and you began to suck more on his neck. As you pushed your hand further the zipper went down. You hummed as your fingers brushed along the line of his cock under his black boxer. He reached out for his can of Guinness and drank from it although he didn’t pay attention to you and his eyes were on the screen. You scooted closer once he put the can down and continued playing with both hands. You pressed some kisses onto his stubbly cheek while your hand was inside his pants, stroking him through the texture of his underwear. 

“You’re so hot….” You dig your fingers along his brown fringe then more down along his scalp, for which goosebumps stood at the back of his neck. “I love your lips…” You leaned in for a brief moment to kiss. You felt the intense tingle in your panties when he parted his lips then pushed his tongue inside your mouth, but as he nudged on your body you moved away from blocking then view. “You’re the hottest among your brothers, and the most handsome guy…ever…” You rubbed your nose against his neck and inhaled in his scent as you continued rubbing his, now fully hard dick.

“Are you fucking blind man? It was on your right!” He cussed as he looked at the screen. You pulled on his light green t-shirt a bit just so you would have access to his shoulder where you began to kiss his delicate skin. It was so sensitive that you only had to lightly suck on it, and there was already a hickey on his shoulder. Your lips trailed down lower onto his biceps, then at his hairy lower arm what you began to kiss and rub your cheek against it. Next you got down on your knees front of him and pulled down his pants. You ran your hands along his hairy thighs before you shifted closer and rubbed your face against his crotch. You stick your tongue out before you placed your lips around the head of his cock through the black underwear. You let your saliva to dampen the texture enough so you could take the tip in your mouth. You glanced up at him but he was busy with the game, not that you minded. You stopped for the time to take your clothes off, and you smirked as he glanced down at you once you were there nude, between his legs. He lifted up his hip so you could remove his underwear, which drew a small moan out of you. You wrapped your fingers around his hard cock, and jerked it a few times before you placed your lips around it, then lowered your head. His breathing became louder and more uneven although you heard how he continued playing the game, while he rested his hands on your back. You used your tongue and rubbed it more against his shaft, you took him wholly then pulled your head back so you could move lower to suck on his balls. 

“Hmm I could suck this dick all day, I love how it tastes and feels in my mouth, Fergus. It's so long and big.” You massaged his balls with your tongue before you moved back and continued sucking more on his dick. Even if seemingly he was concentrating on the game, you loved the small grunts and panting what left his mouth. 

“I fucking done it.” He grinned as he finished that round of the game but was waiting for the new round to start, meanwhile he placed one of his hand onto your head and pushed you down more on his cock, then pulled on your hair till your lips slipped off his cock, some saliva mixed with his pre-cum dripping down along your chin. “It’s only fair if you’ll join us…. “ After he dealt with the settings he handled you the other controller and shifted a bit on the sofa. You weren’t against the idea, although you knew you wouldn’t be as good as him in this. You sucked more on his hard cock while the game was loading, but you pulled away once it started. You shifted to face the screen, then moved back till he could thrust his cock inside your pussy. 

“Mmm oh god..” You were chewing on your lower lip as you were bouncing back against his hard dick, but at the same time you were trying to focus on the game too. You managed to fix one generator but as you were moving more on Fergus’ cock and faster your character was caught by the killer and you ended up on the hook.

“Want me to save you, babe?” 

“No…please…ah holy shit…” You put your controller down and panted as you began to move back more against his dick. Gosh he fit so perfectly inside you. “I’m gonna come…ahhh…” You whimpered and groaned on a thin voice as you clenched your muscles and came hard against his cock. It felt so fucking good, you slowed down a bit but continued bouncing back against his lap while you were on all fours. You looked back at him and smiled he stroked your ass cheeks with one hand, while he continued playing with the other hand. 

“Oh jeez, look Domhnall is there to unhook you.” 

“No…” You frowned as you had to continue playing the game but soon you were caught again, so you could focus back on what mattered more. You panted as you shifted and his cock slipped out of your hole. You moved back between his legs and gently began to rub your tongue against his slit for which he groaned and looked down at you.

“Yes…suck on it, you dirty little bitch…” Even though you just had your orgasm, it made your clit twitch from the way he was talking to you, and he knew how much you loved it. You licked and sucked the top, before you went for the rest of his cock and deepthroated it. His length was so long, but you had time to practice on your gag reflex with him, so eventually you’ve gotten used to the feeling. “I want to fuck your pussy more.” You pulled your mouth off with a popping sound before you got up on the sofa and sat onto his lap. You reached down to position his length to your pussy before you slowly sat down on it. His arms were wrapped around you and you bent yourself to the right so he could see the screen while you were riding on his cock. One of your breasts was rubbing against his cheek, and even though he was focusing on the game, you could see that he was enjoying this from his steamed up glasses and there were some sweat drops at his temple. 

“You could just give up and fuck me right…” You whispered into his ear as you were bouncing up and down on him. “I love it when you fuck me rough against the wall, don’t you want that Fergus?” You asked teasingly then moaned as he took one of your nipples between his lips and sucked on it, before he focused back on the game. “You’re gonna make me come again, baby.” You whispered on a shaky voice. You clang tight onto his shoulder for support as you were moving your hip up and down, his cock was rubbing against just the right spots and you felt yourself coming close to the edge. 

“Fuck, fuck…I fucked this generator up… “ He muttered while you could feel him intensively pressing on the controller as he kept playing. You grabbed onto his t-shirt more and bounced back harder against his cock. It was so hot how unfazed he was, or at least seemed so. You held your eyes on the profile of his face, he looked so good in his glasses, and his nose was so beautifully lined. You couldn't even understand how did someone as incredibly hot as him ended up with you.

“Ah, your cock feels so good in my pussy…shit Fergus…” You pressed your body down hard against his lap and screamed from the overwhelming orgasm. Your thighs were trembling hard, as you squirmed his cock slipped out of your hole and you whimpered as you squirted down against his cock. “Uhh…shit..” You rubbed your sensitive pussy against his cock. You saw on him how turned on he was now too and he thrust up with his cock, but you rather got back down on the ground on all fours before he thrust himself back inside you. You smirked as you saw how his character ended up on the hook too but then he dropped his controller on the sofa too and roughly grabbed onto your hip, before he began to pound hard inside you. His groan was fucking sexy as he came deep inside you, his orgasm lasted long too. Your body shivered into the small little thrusts as each drip of his come was spread inside your hole. Once he slowly pulled his cock out he pulled on your ass cheeks to have a better view at your used red hole. His fat loads of come ran out right away, you didn’t even have to push it just yet. He watched till you pushed it all out then pulled you up for a kiss. 

“You lost after all…” You whispered against his lips and grinned as he slapped one of your butt-cheek. 

“I feel like I should punish you for that.” He purred on his low voice before he kissed you passionately, driving you crazy as he moved his tongue. He paused for a second as his phone rang but he continued planting kisses on your shoulder and neck while he was talking to his brother, but as soon as he hung it up gripped onto your chin and kissed you more. 

“Will you use your belt on me?” You grinned as he leaned back and put his belt around your neck, which he pulled tightly around your neck. 

“Crawl to our bedroom and you’ll get the punishment you’ve earned yourself.”


End file.
